Cosmic Thunder
by junealondra
Summary: "We aren't like them." A fluffy little Luna/Draco oneshot!


A/N: Wheee! This, again, is part of the ongoing prompty challenge between me and my besties Bruhaeven and Le Requiem. blahblahblah... read their stuff it rocks.

anywho, just a little fluff-a-luff for you all.

**Prompt: Cosmic Thunder**

* * *

><p>Springtime in Hogsmeade. Students laugh, carrying brightly colored umbrellas that ward away the April rains so that their parasols and brollies become like props in a musical as couples dance together in the sunny streets.<p>

Harry and Ginny walk together, their conversation is peppered with outbursts of laughter and indignation at the other's soft remarks. Beside them, Ron and Hermione are nuzzling noses and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears – the intensity of their affection matching the intensity of their frequent quarrels.

"We aren't like them. We never will be."

He looks at her.

She isn't like them

She is beautiful, like they aren't. She is kind and pure, she is organic, she is life. Her blue eyes are wide and innocent as she sips on a fizzy strawberry drink.

"No we won't, will we? I quite like it that way, though."

Her smile is radiant, which causes him to choke as the lump in his throat lurches dangerously. How can he break her softly?

"What I mean is, I think that… "

He struggles to choose the right words – his silver-tongue is stuck. Looking away from the bubbles in pink drink, her features pull into an expression of concern. Her hand reaches out for his, but it slips off the table before she can catch it.

"I don't think this is going to work out."

Her tender expression hovers for a moment, unsure, perhaps, of what emotion to choose next. He braces himself for the break – for the moment of realization where it will turn to tears and sadness – but it doesn't come.

The realization hits, but with it an intensity ignites behind the electric blue eyes, and she stands abruptly so that she is looking down over him.

"Are you breaking us up?"

He is shocked by the fierceness with which she delivers the line, and all he can do is softly whisper her name.

"Luna…"

Her long mermaid hair whips his face as she turns and walks away.

He sighs as he watches her shimmery blue dress swish back and forth, but suddenly she's storming back towards him.

The electricity in her eyes seems to have spread through her body, and the ends of her hair pick up slightly and float upwards. He's never seen this side of her; did he make her this way?

"How dare you."

He's looking at a brand new person. Her features, they're twisted, her limbs, they're strong, her voice, it's loud, and its soft melodic tones have been transformed into a dark and stormy composition.

"How dare you –"

She repeats her question with even more indignation, but finally, his voice has reemerged.

"Luna, I –"

But she doesn't let him speak. She will not back down, not this time, and not for this.

"We are not like them. I know that now, I knew it before, and I know that that will hold true for the rest of time, but I'm not afraid of that like you are."

"I'm not af-"

A flick of her hand silences him, and he sinks into his chair as she gives him a look that says, I will speak and you will listen.

"You are afraid because we are not traditional, because we are not conforming, because we are not the same.

But, how dare you compare them to us?

They are superficial. They are temporary. They are mortals.

We are the beginning and the end. The gold and the silver. The song of unsung summer. We are children of blonde gods and goddesses. We are cosmic thunder in a purple sandstorm.

What they have is real, but we are beyond reality. Their rules don't apply to us.

We are not the same, we never will be.

We aren't like them."

He can't stop looking at her, and she won't break the stare.

He's cut by her words, and ashamed under her heavy gaze. He knows now that he's been the one who is naïve.

They remain, and others pass by.

"Luna – "

He wants to say aloud what his eyes are telling her – I'm sorry - but again, she stops him. Her gaze remains fierce, but she reaches out a hand to pull him up out of the chair.

She tugs on his hand until their bodies touch, and looking up at his face, she whispers to him.

"Actions speak louder than words."

She pulls roughly on the green and silver tie around his collar, yanking his face towards hers. She waits, their noses touching, their lips breaths apart.

Her expression is stern, her back is stiff.

She waits, and would probably go on waiting forever.

He hesitates, suddenly less confident before her icy demeanor.

But he can't help himself.

He breathes her in heavily, and his mouth takes in this new, empowered woman. It is deep and passionate, and their lips move with each other's with a synchronized intensity he's never felt before.

When they're sure everyone around them is staring at their indecency, their lips curl against each other's in a shared grin, and laughter bubbles between their tongues for the briefest of moments. And then they begin again with renewed vigor.

Finally, she is the one who breaks the kiss – placing one hand on either side of his pale face, and pushing him off of her.

They watch one another slowly, as they each try to catch their breath.

Finally, he smiles, a radiant and not-so-innocent smirk, as he whispers,

"We aren't like them."

* * *

><p>post read:<p>

So... yeah. I feel like i did the best i could with a very very, extremely difficult prompt. (cosmic thunder? really now? hahaha)

anywho, lemme know your thoughts via the review button below, i do love me some reviews!

junejune.


End file.
